Sonata: Galena dan Legume
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Tentang Bean dan Petra dalam lima fase. Lima puluh tema. Dan lima puluh kalimat.


**Fandom: **Shadows Saga  
**Pairing: **Bean - Petra  
**Theme set: **Beta  
**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Shadows Saga © Orson Scott Card. Beta Theme Set © 1Sentence LJ Community.

**Sinopsis: **Tentang Bean dan Petra dalam lima fase. Lima puluh tema. Dan lima puluh kalimat.

**Catatan **Spoiler ahoy untuk semua seri Shadows. Khusus untuk _theme _ "Quirk", itu sangat disadur dari buku Shadow Puppets, chapter Chopin. :) Mungkin 'mbingung siapa ngomong apa, kapan kejadian apa, tapi itu untuk didebat saja. Hehehe.

---

**Sonata: Galena dan Legume**

**---**

**Battle School**

**#13 – Bias**

Bagi Petra, Bean tak lebih dari seorang anak cebol ingusan, berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

**#26 – Jump**

Ia terkekeh mencela, ("Itu tadi namanya melompat?") namun hanya untuk menekan perasaan bahwa sebenarnya mereka bisa berteman.

**#09 – War**

Hanya dua bocah yang terlempar di tengah medan perang, tidak lebih.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

Petra selalu menjawab dan menjawab dan menjawab, dan tugas Bean adalah mendominasinya.

**#17 – Belief**

Yang satu adalah pengatrol untuk yang lain, yang satu adalah penyokong untuk yang lain, dengan kepercayaan itu mereka terus maju.

**#16 – Breaking**

Petra mencapai batas, Bean tidak melihat, dan itu merupakan kesalahannya yang paling fatal.

**#25 – Quitting**

"Sampai akhir," katanya dengan suara pelan, "karena kita tidak bisa mundur sekarang."

**#42 – Neutral**

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Bodoh," ujar Petra lembut.

---

**Achilles**

**#14 - Burning**

Bean berpacu dengan waktu, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mengambil kembali Petra dari cengkeraman monster jahat.

**#06 – Whimsy**

Kematian Bean sama sekali bukan lelucon bagi Petra ("Dia masih hidup!").

**#28 – Jousting**

Petra bukan gadis kecil yang tumbuh dalam buaian dongeng ksatria berkuda, namun ia percaya akan ada satu untuknya di luar sana—ia menunggu untuk dimenangi.

**#44- Near**

Sedikit lagi, dan ia akan membalas kepercayaan yang Petra berikan padanya.

**#05 - Worry**

Tangannya menangkup wajah Bean, lalu tersenyum penuh tahu, "Ah, ya, kamu takut, kan?"

---

**Eskapis**

**#02 - Waltz**

Mereka seperti kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki yang tengah mencoba _waltz _perdana: kaku dan kikuk.

**#01 – Walking**

Suatu hari, Petra menyadari bahwa kaki-kaki mungil Bean kini tidak lagi setengah berlari mengejarnya agar dapat melangkah berdampingan.

**#24 – Quarrel**

Mereka bertengkar dengan bahasa tingkat tinggi, menyebut-nyebut hak paten, istilah militer yang asing, kota-kota tak dikenal, dan sandi aneh lainnya, sehingga orang-orang di stasiun yang berseliweran hanya bisa mengangkat alis.

**#11 – Birthday**

"Selamat ulang tahun. Oh? Yah. Tentu saja aku ingat," Bean mengetuk pelipisnya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan wajah bahagia Petra berubah keruh dalam sepersekian detik, "berikan aku semua tanggal lahir orang di bumi, otak ini akan menyimpannya dengan otomatis."

**#08 – Whiskey and Rum**

"Dengan pertumbuhanmu yang pesat seperti ini, legal dan tidak legal bukan masalah," Petra menuang ramuan tradisional Karibia dengan aroma yang menyengat itu ke gelas mereka masing-masing, "_Cheers!_"

**#04 – Wonder**

Kadang Petra berkhayal bahwa mereka adalah dua remaja biasa yang melarikan diri dari rumah, penduduk awam yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tergesa untuk melihat dunia dan bukannya dua orang jenius militer yang sedang dalam pelarian dari seorang Caligula maniak.

**#34 – Serenade**

Bean dan Petra setuju dalam satu hal, bahwa serenade yang dilakukan Romeo untuk Juliet adalah bentuk romantisme yang berlebihan, tidak realistis, dan mengawang-awang.

**#19 – Balcony**

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berbuat hal bodoh sesekali," sahut Petra dengan riang dari atas balkon lantai satu kamar hotel mereka, sementara dari taman bawah Bean membelalak, "satu adegan saja, Bean!"

**#18 – Balloon**

Bean membelikan Petra sepasang balon berwarna merah ("Seperti yang kamu bilang kemarin, kita masih remaja di bawah umur dan masih bisa ditolerir untuk bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, terutama kamu…").

**#15 – Breathing**

Rasanya seperti ada panah, melesat menembus jantung, napas Petra berhenti sesaat ketika ia melihat Bean bukan lagi sebagai seorang anak kecil, bukan pula remaja, melainkan seorang pemuda.

**#10 – Weddings**

Bean hanya menelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing ketika Petra kembali mengulang pernyataan: suatu hari nanti pernikahan mereka akan diadakan di sebuah kapel mungil dengan hiasan bunga krisan yang _banyak_, seperti pengantin Katalunya tadi.

**#22 – Quirks**

Dan dengan diiringi alunan simponi biola Chopin yang dikumandangkan orkestra taman, mereka berlomba lari memutari tepi danau—namun lomba lari macam apa itu jika kedua pesertanya saling menautkan tangan sambil tertawa bebas?

**#21 Quiet**

Pertama kali Bean mengecup Petra, gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa, sementara pelakunya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Masalah hormon," gumamnya canggung, "Maaf?"

**#38 – Sojourn**

Bean memberikan akses masa lalunya pada Petra, dengan menjejaki Rotterdam kembali.

**#36 – Sordid**

Petra merasa kotor karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membenci sepenuhnya apa yang telah dilakukan Volescu belasan tahun silam.

**#43 – Nuance**

Mereka bukan teman; mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, karena bahasa tubuh mereka menarikan dengan sempurna apa yang ingin mereka teriakkan dari dalam benak mereka.

**#23 – Question**

"Bagaimana dengan, 'menikahlah denganku dan punya anak bersamaku'?" dan Bean kembali membalas dengan ucapan yang sama: _tidak_.

**#07 – Waste**

Apa yang dilakukan Petra adalah sia-sia karena Bean sama sekali tidak berniat menurunkan DNA-nya yang terkutuk, sama sekali.

**#03 – Wishes**

_Pinokio tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia sungguhan dan berpura-pura hidup normal walau ia ingin_, sahut Bean, _itu cuma ada dalam buku_.

**#39 – Share**

_Tapi kita bisa berbagi_, balas Petra, _karena tidak ada yang lebih sepadan untukmu selain aku, wahai Pinokio._

**#31 – Smirk**

Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat "_Estou apaixonado por ti_, Petra," yang diucapkan Bean beberapa detik lalu yang membuat Petra tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai, hingga akhirnya ia melepas sebaris kata: _akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya_.

**#40 - Solitary**

Petra berdoa, berdoa dengan sangat, dalam keheningan malam di Damaskus agar Bean kembali mengabarinya, mengatakan bahwa ia selamat, dan menyatakan bahwa sang monster telah lenyap.

**#47 – Valiant**

"Terima kasih," bisik Petra di telinga Bean, "telah mengambil pilihan yang berat ini, untukku."

---

**Dunia**

**#49 – Victory**

Petra tahu ia menang, ketika melihat Bean menimang Andrew Kecil dalam buaian tanpa satu gurat pun beban di wajah.

**#32 – Virtuous**

Dalam diamnya, Bean mengetahui lebih baik daripada semua orang bahwa kebahagiaan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

**#27 – Jester**

"Membungkuk, Julian Delphiki," perintah Petra, "aku tidak bisa menciummu karena tinggi badanku menyedihkan."

**#20 – Bane**

Mungkin Bean akan merasa lebih baik jika tidak pernah bertemu Petra.

**#33 – Stupidity**

"Mengkonfrontasi Achilles sendirian itu bodoh, menanggung beban sendirian itu lebih bodoh lagi, tapi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan _kami¸_ adalah hal _paling bodoh _yang pernah kudengar darimu!"

**#30 – Just**

Dan Bean tetap berdiri dengan tegap di tengah realita yang begitu landai.

**#32 - Sorrow**

Bean menangis tanpa suara, dan Petra mendengar.

**#12 – Blessing**

"Bertemu denganmu, adalah segalanya bagiku."

**#46 – Horizon**

Ia ingin kembali mengulang pelarian mereka, mengejar dunia hingga ke garis kaki langit tanpa memikirkan masa depan.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Kertasnya telah ternoda, bahasanya tak mengalun, namun bagi Petra _surat itu_ sempurna, sangat sempurna.

**#29 – Jewel**

Ketika Bean menatap keluar ia melihat bumi berpendar dengan atmosfernya: sebuah tempat dimana miliknya yang paling berharga berada.

---

**Masa Depan**

**#45 – Natural**

Lima wajah mungil yang harus dihadapinya setiap hari, lima wajah mungil yang selalu mengingatkan Petra pada Bean.

**#41 – Nowhere**

"Menungguku untuk melupakannya sama saja tidak mengarah kemana pun, Peter," Petra mengangkat wajah, "karena aku akan selalu menanti kepulangan mereka."

**50 - Defeat**

Bean merasakan hembusan napasnya semakin hilang dan pudar; pada hela yang terakhir, ia berbisik memanggil satu nama.

-00-


End file.
